1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an automated weldless inter-locking grating assembly for bridge decks and like structures, including but not limited to, various kinds of bridge (decks, walkways, drain gratings, floor deckings, slab construction, tunnel construction and any like construction project.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although bridge and like deck construction constitutes a well-known art stemming from ancient history that is now centuries old, there is a never-ending demand to develop new means of technology, and in particular, as the world enters or bridges into the 21st century. Welding of structural members has been commonplace in recent times regardless of whether the bridge deck or like structure was of open nature or filled with concrete. Most aforesaid bridge and other decks are constructed with grid-like forms, and in particular, when an open grating or open bridge deck is reviewed, it is seen that it constitutes main load-bearing members, secondary load-bearing members and optional trimorphic load-bearing members which are joined together by a variety of welds to optimize the deck or grating strength. Welding has been and remains a standard or usual means of assembling grids and decks encased by concrete or a like material as the structural components therein must be rigidly held while the concrete or other like material hardens over a given period of time. Thus, when the subject structure is only minimally welded, there is still an undesirable reduction in the overall strength causing deterioration of structural integrity. Thus, structural and civil engineers, construction firms, governmental agencies, public works departments and ultimately, the end users, and in particular, the taxpayers and the general public can and will appreciate advances in technology which accomplish maximum bridge and like structural strength of the subject components thereof creating an effective end unit constructed with minimal labor and material costs accomplishing maximum economies of scale.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,549 to Mangone discloses a weldless grating or grid for bridge decks having the well-known standard constructural configuration comprising a plurality of longitudinally extending primary load-bearing members, secondary load-bearing members and optional tertiary load-bearing members formed to be assembled and inter-locked into one unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,102 to Greulich is a non-welded metal grating consisting of a plurality of parallel horizontal beams having vertical slots whereby the lower wall of each slot is formed by the top of a free end of a tongue. Parallel cross bars rest on the tongues that extend through the slots having notches extending downwardly from the tops of the bars receiving the portions of the beams above the slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,721 to Bettigole's illustrates a method of converting conventional grid decks to an exodermic deck. Bettigole's U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,486 directs its disclosure and claims to a weldless pavement module and method for making a weldless pavement module.
Today, and predictably into the future, the demand and concerns in heavy and other construction projects are for bridge and like gratings which have high strength capability, optimization of ease to assemble, low cost in assembly and minimization of labor expended. It is noted that the prior art of such structures and gratings involve construction of weldless grates which require various labor steps and procedures to assemble the various components. The invention presented in this application meets the criteria of the modern and future times enabling a grating assembly to be efficiently and quickly secured into a rigid position ready for insertion to the bridge deck or other like structure.